


Morning Delight

by MelissaBosquez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, morning smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBosquez/pseuds/MelissaBosquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle decides to be creative in her approach to waking up Rumplestiltskin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

Slowly, carefully, Belle slid one small hand down from where it rested so comfortably against her husbands chest to underneath the stark white sheets,  watching with fascination as they rippled from her actions. She trailed a finger down down his abdomen, smiling when he twitched from the gentle tease. 

She had been awake for almost an hour now simply watching her husband in his sleep. It felt so unreal to finally be able to call him that even though they had been married for nearly three weeks now. It was rare that she woke before him but when she did she always imagined of all the creative and pleasant ways that she could bring him back to the world of the living. Belle had never been brave enough to try before but she wanted to now.

Her hand went lower, brushing across the faint patch of hair at his lower abdomen and still lower to caress his hip before finally working its way to his inner thigh. She felt her heart begin to pound with adrenaline as she kept her eyes glued to Rumple’s face, waiting to see when she would be detected. 

With a deep breath she finally reached the spot she wanted to be at. Belle’s dainty hand gently wrapped around her husband’s flaccid cock and she slowly ran her hand from the base to the head, soft caresses to start bringing it to life.

She bit her lip to fight back a grin as she watched Rumple’s face change from one of complete relaxation to blissful confusion as he grew firmer in her grip. She picked up the pace of her strokes when Rumple let out a quiet moan, shifting from his side to lay flat on his back. She continued stroking him at a steady pace, her thumb spreading the small beads of moisture at his tip. Rumple moaned and twitched lightly under her ministrations but never opened his eyes.

If he wasn’t awake yet, then he definitely was when Belle moved to climb on top of him, hovering slightly as she lined their bodies up and then slowly bringing herself down on his fully erect cock. 

"Gods, Belle," he murmured, hands coming up to rest on her hips as she started to rock against him. His hands moved up from her hips to caress her breasts, lightly squeezing as he rubbed his calloused thumb over her nipple.

Soon enough her own moans, intermingled with those of her husband’s, the angle of their lovemaking just perfect enough to hit that one spot that always left her reeling with pleasure, as she picked up the pace.

"Sweetheart, I’m going to come," he murmured to her, his hands releasing her breasts. One of his skilled fingers moved to where their bodies were joined and rubbed gentle circles against her clitoris, in time with the rise and fall of her hips. 

Belle moaned loudly at the new sensation and knew that she would reach her own peak in no time at all. 

Rumple held out as long as he could and when he finally felt the tell tale sign of Belle’s own release, her walls gripping his cock impossibly tighter, finally let go and found his release inside of her. 

Belle moaned above him gently riding out the waves of pleasure, before finally and contentedly collapsing against his chest as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Good morning," Belle laughed gently against him and only then did he finally open his eyes to look at her. The faint morning light shining through the window gave his eyes a soft amber tint. 

"I thought I was dreaming," he teased, stroking a tendril of hair from Belle’s face to rest behind her ear. 

"I’d say that was one realistic dream," she laughed.

He smiled back at her. “What brought all of this on?”

"Well, I wanted to do something nice to start the day. After all, we have now officially been married for three weeks, and if that is not cause for celebration then I’m not sure what is!" she smiled and tapped a finger against his nose before sighing and laying her head back against his chest, listening to the rapid beats of his heart slowly go back to normal.

"I love you, Mr. Gold," she sighed against him.

Rumple brought his arms up to wrap tighter around her body and softly kissed the crown of her head.

"And I love you, Mrs. Gold."


End file.
